Ask the Naruto Characters
by DarkNinjaChihiro
Summary: Ask any of the Naruto characters ANYTHING you want! let's see what insanity is going to take place when the chacters have to truthfuly answer your questions. Now doing dares! FIRST FANFIC SO BE NICE!
1. Intro

Ask the Naruto Characters

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Gaara-kun would paired up with an OC character named Chihiro(me ) and Sasuke would be dead!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chihiro: Welcome! My name is Chihiro and I will be hosting this…um…let's just call it Q&A story. You will be able to ask ANY of the Naruto characters ANY questions of you choosing! Just try to keep it at the T rating. If you do not like this…fine. And I WILL be making fun of some characters, so try not to be offended. These questions will come from you. If you want to ask a question, either review or e-mail me. I would like it if it were in this format:

**Name of character:**

**Question: **

**Your name: (optional, tell me if you want your name to be written or not)**

Remember, you can ask ANYBODY!! Dead OR alive! Now, let's meet some of our….um…"contestants".

Naruto: HELP!!!

Sakura: Get us out of here!!

Sasuke: Untie me right now!!

Kakashi: I want my book!

Shikamaru: How troublesome…

Ino: Sasuke-kun!!

Chouji: I want my food!

Hinata: Na-naruto-kun!

Kiba: Akamaru, bite through the rope!

Akamaru: (bark, bark)

Shino: ….

Lee: This chair is not youthful!!

Neji: I order you to let go of me right NOW!!

Chihiro: SHUT UP!! I am not going to let you free until you answer these people's questions!!(gives Chouji food) Here!

Chouji: Yay!

Kankuro: You brought us here against our own will.

Temari: You kidnapped us!

Gaara: …..Blood…..

Chihiro: (hides rope and knife) Wh-what are you talking about? All of you wanted to come here! Anyway…for all of the people in this room to go home, they have to answer your questions. So, send them all of your questions!

Naruto: Please! Get us out of here!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Remember either mail me or review you questions! If you want your favorite person to get out of here alive, ask them questions. And if they lie….well…you'll see later.

-DarkNinjaChihiro


	2. And so we begin

Ask the Naruto Characters

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Gaara-kun would paired up with an OC character named Chihiro(me ) and Sasuke would be paried up with my best friend, Lai. (even though I hate him)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chihiro: Hello once again! Thank you for sending me these questions! I know that everybody else here is happy you did so too! Now, let's get started!

Naruto: Oh! Me first! Me first! I have to get out of here and eat my ramen!

Chihiro: (hits Naruto on head) Shut up!

Sakura: I have to go have my nails done at 4:00! I can't be late!

Chihiro: (grinds teethe) Deal with it!! Now everybody be quiet or I'll shove a doughnut up your nose!

Chouji: mmmmmm, doughnut!

Chihiro: Okay here is our first question! But before that I have to say something…..

Tenten: What?

Chihiro: GAARA-KUN I LOVE YOU!!!

Gaara: (sweat drop) …….I um….love you too? ((A/N: I know that's VERY OC, but I had to do it!!))

Chihiro: YAY!!!

Everybody else: (stares) Right….

Chihiro: Okay…..now I'm better. First question:

**Shikamaru-**

**How does your hair stand up like that? Is it hairspray? Gel? Mousse?**

**Jimmy**

Shikamaru: (sigh) This is so troublesome. My hair is just naturally spiky, but I do use some gel. If I don't put it in a ponytail, it makes me look that that retarded person in Yu-Gi-Oh.

Ino: hmmmm…(takes out Sikamaru's hair band)

Shikamaru: What the…?

Kiba: oh…my…gosh

Naruto and…SASUKE?!?: It's Yugi!!

Naruto: OMG! I am your biggest fan!!

Sasuke: Me too! Me too!

Chihiro: uhhh…okay, moving on! Next question:

**Sasuke-**

**Do you like Hinata?**

**Nelson (Hinata lover)**

Hinata: (blush)

Sasuke: (frown) As a friend, sure. Just not in the way you are asking. I'm not into girls that much right now…

Neji: Then what ARE you into? Boys?

Sasuke: No! (Stands up on chair and does "Superman" pose) I'm into killing Itachi! Mwhahahaha!

Sakura: (whispering) Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke is playing "Avenger" again.

Kakashi: (sigh) Sasuke, please sit down.

Chihiro: Thank you Kakashi. Next question:

**Hinata –**

**Do you really and I mean really like Narutard?! I mean he is Narutard for **

**Kyuubi's sake!**

**Nelson (Naruto hater)**

Naruto: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU LITTLE…

Hinata: Naruto-kun pl-please calm down!

Kiba: Hahahaha!! Narutard!!

Naruto: KIBA!! YOU BITCH!

Shino: Profanity is wrong…

Naruto: (growl) Just answer the question please, Hinata…

Hinata: Well…I…um…you see….uh…..I see Naruto-kun as a…close friend…and I….um.

Kurenai: Hinata, do you like Naruto?

Hinata: (in VERY small voice) yes…..

Naruto: Huh? (leans in close to Hinata)What did you say Hinata? I couldn't hear you.

Hinata: (faints)

Chihiro: (frown) Let's go on to the next question…..

((Please don't kill me for writing that…some fans might get angry…))

**Naruto-**

**Do you notice how Hinata stares at you? And faints in your very presence? Just **

**wondering...**

**No name…..**

Naruto: What? She does? I never noticed…

Sasuke: Baka Naruto! Of course she stares at you! She-

Hinata: (tackles Sasuke)

Sakura: Don't touch my Sasuke-kun!!

Chihiro: …..this is getting crazy….me like!

Hinata: (gets off Sasuke)

Naruto: Yeah she does faint….actually; she fainted just a while ago…

Hinata: Can-can we PLEASE move on?

Chihiro: (grins) Sure! Next questions:

**Lee-**

**What are you going to do when you get to be an old geezer? Since you're always going on about "Youth".**

**Chouji-**

**Who do you truly like, or are you in love with or do you just love**

**food?**

**Naruto-**

**Naruto what is your actual IQ and why do you keep saying "Believe it" I **

**mean come on WE BELIVE YOU! So you can stop saying it.**

**No name…..**

Lee: What? I'm never going to become an old geezer!! Youth will always be with me!!

Gai: That's right Lee! Youth will never betray us!!

Lee: (crying) Gai-sensei!

Gai: (crying) Lee!

Lee: Gai- sen-

Sakura: (smacks lee) Don't start that again!!

Lee: Sakura-chan...

Chouji: I like(much)food and(much)Ino.

Ino: What?! NO! Sasuke-kun help me!

Sasuke: Umm...I'd rather not.

Sakura: I don't blame you…

Ino: Bilboard brow!

Sakura: Ino pig!

Temari: Just shut the hell up!!

Shino: Profanity…

Chihiro: Naruto…can you answer?

Naruto: What? Oh…right. Last time I checked my IQ was around…120 or so…

Chihioro: Oh really Naruto-kun? (presses button)

Naruto: (gets shocked) Owowow!! Fine fine!! It's 90! Gosh! And I only say "believe it!" in the

crapy English version. Not in the better Japanese version….so those goddamn English people

made me reatared and annoying!

Sakura: Uhh…yeah, Naruto, about that…

Chihiro: Okay! Thank you so much for answering these questions! This is end of the

chapter now! Wasn't this fun!?

Everybody(except Shino and Hinata): (groan) Hell no!

Hinata: It was….awful! (sob)

Shino: Profanity!!

Kankuro: Screw you!

Temari and Tenten: (slaps Shino) Just shut up!

Gaara: ….Blood….

Neji: Can you just sign off now, Chihiro?

Chihiro: What? Oh, right! Well, bye everybody!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Thanks for all of the reviews everybody!! This is really fun! Just remember to send me the

questions in the format I asked for. Thanks!

- Chihiro (Gaara-kun's #1 fan girl!)


	3. More Crazy Stuff plus AN

Ask the Naruto Characters

IMPORTANT Author's Note!-

Hello everyone! I am really happy about the way this uh…."game show" thingy is going,

but I have a few things to ask from you!

1: Please people, I am HUMAN! (I think…)I have 2 arms and 2 legs and 2 eyes! When

you send me questions that are 10 sentences long it gets hard to put it in my story! Please

just get to the point in your questions! Only write a lot if you think it is ABSOLUTLEY

necessary!

2: Quite a few of you have been sending me a question for ALL of the characters! Please

stop this! I will only limit up to 4 questions from you at a time! It become too hard for me

to include 15 questions from the same person in one chapter! If you did send me 15+

questions, before I wrote this chapter I will only include the ones I thought were best. I'm

sorry but please understand, if you start sending me more them 4 questions at a time from

this point on, I will ignore you. It's not that a value your questions, it's just that it makes

things too confusing!

3. If your question has a too big of a spoiler (one of the newest manga chapters) I will put

a spoiler warning. If you do NOT pay attention, it's not my fault. You just loose

the…uh…"suspense" of what is gonna happen next. ( I will put manga chapter or anime

episode if I can)

Thank you for listening to me, a crazed Gaara and Itachi fan girl! Love you all!

Disclaimer: No, sadly, I do NOT own Naruto…if I did do you think I'd be writing this? NO! And I do not hate Sasuke anymore…(Sasuke haters cry)…I know weird, but after I saw him in a few pictures and episodes and videos I thought, "Hey! Sasuke is kinda cool!" same for Itachi! He's awesome and hot! (not as much as Gaara-kun though)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chihiro: Yo! Welcome back everyone! Now, let's get onto our first-

Temari: NOOOOOO!!

Chihiro: Huh? What's wrong, Temari?

Temari: Ga-Ga-Gaara…he got…the-the-the

Neji: The WHAT?!

Kankuro: The cookies!!

Everybody (except Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara): (sweat drop)

Hinata: Um….is-is that bad?

Kankuro: (nods)

Gaara: YES!! I got the cookies!! All mine! All mine!! Hahahaha!!

Chihiro: Ga-Gaara-kun?

Gaara: Now…who's got milk?!

Sakura: (shocked) Err…..

Ino: I have some at my house….

Gaara: Arghhh!! That's no good! I need milk right now! Does anyone have a cow? Tell me or you die!!!!

Chihiro: (sweat drop) While we wait for Gaara-kun to calm down some, here is our question:

**Kakashi-**

**When you were younger did you ever notice the fact that Rin had a crush on you? **

**If so would you have liked her back?**

**Fishy**

Kakashi- Hmmmm…she did? I didn't really notice. Even if I did like her, I wouldn't go out with her because Obito liked her….

Chihiro: You're a good friend Kakshi. Gaara-kun you should be like Kakashi-san….. (waits for response) Uhh….Gaara-kun?

_(Gaara and Kiba are fighting over the cookies)_

Gaara: Get away, bitch! My cookies!!

Shino: Profan- (TenTen and Temari hit Shino with a brick and tie him to a chair)

Kiba: No, you let go sand-freak! (bites)

Gaara: OW! Why you…..(jumps on Kiba)

_(The two start to wrestle) _

Hinata: Kiba-kun!

Chihiro: Wow….okay…hehehe let's just read the next letter while they try to find out who gets the cookies. (cough)Gaara-kun(cough)

**Neji-**

**What is the meaning of life?**

**Sakura-**

**How long did it take you to learn medical jutsu?**

**Can you summon an animal?**

**Did you know you are like a daughter to Tsunade?**

**(HUGE SPOILER!!- MANGA CHAPTER 345)**

**Sasuke-**

**How did it feel to kill Orochimaru (personally I thought it was pretty **

**funny)**

**Oh kill Karin I hate her.**

**(END SPOILER! )**

**Hinata-**

**If you really love him SUCK IT UP AND TELL HIM HOW YOU FEEL**

**Oh what was your dad's reaction to your new technique?**

**Now really SUCK IT UP GIRL EVERYONE except him KNOWS**

**I don't mean to sound harsh I am a fan.**

**Oh you know in the chunnin exams why didn't you just activate the curse seal for an easy win?(sorry Neji)**

**Ino-**

**STOP CARING FOR YOUR LOOKS AND FIGHT YOUR A NINJA YOUR BOUND TO GET DIRTY AND HURT!!**

**Kurenai-**

**We all know you and Asuma are going out.**

**Kakashi-**

**Stop with the books already or so help me I will take all your books **

**rip them up and burn them then I will go find Jiraiya and force him to stop writing!**

**OH AND I WILL DO THIS ALL IN FRONT OF YOU OH AND I WILL AND CAN DO IT KUNOICHIS RULE SHINOBI DROOL! WHAT NOW?!**

Naruto: Wow…that was a lot of questions…. ((AUTHOR'S NOTE PEOPLE!!))

Shikamaru: "Kunoichias rule, Shinobi drool?" Gosh…that's insulting. I can't lose to a girl, now can I? (smirks at Temari)

Ino: Ohhh!! Shikamaru is flirting with Temari! 

Temari: (blush) Shut up….

Chihiro: (smiles) People, the answers….

Neji: Right, the meaning of life is to become stronger and try to accomplish your dreams…even though you have no control over you destin-

Naruto: DON'T START THAT AGAIN!!

Sakura: Well, I'm still trying to raise my skill; I've been trying to learn for about 3 years

now! No, I cannot summon an animal, but Tsunade-sama is trying to teach me summon a

slug. Yes, I did know I was like a daughter to her, she treats me very well.

Tsunade: (sniffs) Thank you Sakura…

(ANSWERS CONTAIN SPOILERS!! BEWARE!!)

Sasuke: It was fun! I had a great time! He was pretty weak, actually when I fought him. I

don't think I should kill Karin yet, she can be useful to me….

((personally, I don't like Karin either!))

(END SPOILER! Hehehe…)

Hinata: (shreds question) N-next question p-please!

Naruto: Umm, Hinata…what about your question?

Hinata: Wh-what are you talking about Na-naruto-kun?

Naruto: Umm…okay Hinata.

Kankuro: Naruto, the question was if Hinata- (Hinata tackles Kankuro)

Naruto: Hinata?! Get off him! (pulls Hinata off Kankuro)

Hinata: (blush)

Ino: Who are you to tell me that? I bet you are ugly and (gets strangled by ropes)

Chihiro: (frowns) I'm sorry…Ino didn't mean ANYTHING she said. She's just a Sasuke-

crazed fan-girl. ((I hate Ino))

Kurenai: I am NOT going out with Asuma!

Shino: But, do you like him sensei?

Kurenai: (blush) Yes….

Asuma: YES!! I mean….whatever…(grins)

Kakshi: (hugs book) NO!! YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY BOOKS AND JIRAYA-

SAMA!! OR I WILL COME AND FORCE YOU TO READ MY PORN!

Jiraya: I am NOT going to stop writing these books! They are my life! (looks proud)

Chihiro: Okay, okay, Jiraya-sama! Here is our next question!:

**Dear Naruto:**

**Did you know that you are the smartest, cutest, smexiest, strongest, fastest, **

**best ninja ever? Oh, and did you know that SasUKE luves u?**

**-Lunar**

Naruto: Thank you Lunar! (looks at Sasuke) SEE? I have fan-girls too! (starts to sing "I'm Too Sexy For My Shirt")

Hinata: (blushes even MORE)

Shikamaru: Uhh….Naruto what about the other part?

Naruto: (stops singing) Hmm? (looks at letter and face turns pale) WHAT THE HELL?! No he doesn't! Right, Sasuke?!

(Shino tries to say his "line" but he has cloth stuffed in his mouth and is tied with ropes)

Sasuke: Yeah! C'mon people, I'm NOT gay! ((hehehe…not** too **much))

Itachi: (sneer) What about that time when you kissed Naruto?

Sasuke: That was an- OH MY GOD! ITACHI WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!

Itachi: (looks at watch) About 5 minuets ago….

Sasuke: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!! YOU KILLED MY FREAKIN' FAMILY!!!

(Kakashi and Sakura have to restrain Sasuke)

Chihiro: (gives evil look at Sasuke) Don't…hurt…Itachi-san!!

Neji: I thought you were a Gaara fan-girl.

Chihiro: (shifts uncomfortably) I can be both, can't I? NEXT QUESTION!!

**Kakashi-**

**What are you REALLY doing when you're late?**

**-Jimmy**

Kakashi: Well, as you know my best friend Obito died…and he was the one that gave me my Sharingan, so I go visit the monument with all the KIA (killed in action) ninja's name on it.

Sakura: Anything else sensei?

Kakashi: Or I'm reading my book….. (takes out book at starts to read)

Gaara: COOKIES!!! ALL MINE!!

Kiba: My cookies…..

Chihiro: Okay everybody! That is all of the questions I can include in this chapter! If

yours hasn't been answered don't worry, I'll get to it……eventually. (evil grin) And next

chapter we will be doing dares! It can be for _**anybody in this room**_! Dares are going to

be fun! Right everybody?!

Everyone: (groan) NO!!!

Chihiro: (shrugs) Oh well! I'll have fun! BYE!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Thanks for all of your questions guys! I hope to see a lot of crazy dares from everyone!

And also please do what the Author's Note asks…people have been sending me questions with 10 sentences in them! Love you all! Bye!

DarkNinjaChihiro (Ramen is _**GOOOD!!!**_ Gonna go eat some Ramen! And Jake if you are reading this, just want you to know I'm working on the story.)


	4. Sasuke luvs pie

Ask the Naruto Characters

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto and I probably never will……(cry) But if you think I should…please send Masashi Kishimoto a lot of mail telling him to hand over Naruto, Itachi-san, and Gaara-kun to me!

_**SCORE!!**_

I don't own Dora the Explorer either…

Thanks for reviewing!

**A/N: OMG! People I'm sooo sorry! My stupid computer messed up and the chapter became all screwed up! So…here is the BETTER version of the chapter…please forgive me!!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chihiro: Welcome back everyone! Thanks again for reviewing! And just so you know…the cookie "incident" between Gaara-kun and Kiba-kun and been resolved! ((Gaara-kun won)) So everyone is back to normal!

_(BAM!)_

Chihiro: Huh? What happened Lee-kun?

Lee: Whoops! I accidentally dropped my weights on Sasuke-kun's head…sorry!

Sakura: Lee you idiot! Sasuke-kun, are you alright?!

Sasuke: (his face is like- XX) Pie….

Everyone else: (sweat drop) Okay….

Chihiro: While we wait for Sasuke to regain his sanity, (_Sakura is shaking Sasuke with a lot of force_) let us ask some more questions!

Naruto: Yeah! C'mon I have to get out of here!

**Uchiha-baka aka sasuke aka sasUKE: Did you know you're hair is really a chicken **

**that's hiding it's head under you're headband?**

Sasuke: Pie….apple pie!!!

Sakura: Uh… I'll answer for Sasuke-kun!

Ino: NO ME!

Sakura: Get away Ino-pig! I'm answering!

Chihiro: Just let Sakura answer, god damn it!

Shino: (in a muffled voice) Profanity!

Sakura: (sticks tongue out) Okay…..SASUKE IS NOT STUPID AND HIS HAIR IS NOT A CHICKEN! HE USES 5 TUBES OF GEL A DAY AND SPENDS 3 HOURS ON HIS HAIR!

Kankuro: And you know all this, how?

Sakura: (blush) Uh…the internet?

Kiba: (cough) She stalks Sasuke. (cough)

Sakura: You little-!

Chihiro: NEXT!

**Sakura: Is you're hair a natural pink? Cause I heard from this one chick who **

**heard from this other chick who heard from this one dude who heard from this one **

**chick who heard from this other chick who said she heard from this blond girl **

**with blue eyes who runs a flower shop in konoha that it's dyed.**

Sakura: Wait…chick…chick that heard from dude…from chick…from blonde hair girl…I dunno who that is!

Neji: Wow….sad…

Sakura: (laugh) of course my hair isn't dyed!

(_Walls close in)_

Sakura: Fine! Okay! It's dyed! But only because it makes me look sexier!

Shikamaru: (snort) Yeah right….

Sakura: I'll beat you up!

Shikamaru: Bring it you pink-haired freak!

Chihiro: Guys! Stop! STOP! Just answer your question, Shikamaru-kun!

**Shikamaru: Is it true that you're so calm because an ancient prophecy that stated that if you were to ever **

**be hyper and excited that it would cause the world to end.**

Shikamaru: No, that is not true! WHERE THE HECK DID YOU GET _**THAT **_IDEA?

(_Rocks start falling off the ceiling and the whole word starts to come to an end!!)_

Kiba: AHHHH!! MAKE SHIKAMARU CALM DOWN!

Ino: Shika-kun calm down!

Shikamaru: (breathes in) I'm better….

Chihiro: Uhh…right…Kakashi-sensei?

**Kakashi: Isn't it true that you wear a mask because you have this horribly ugly **

**permanent pimple on your chin?**

Kakashi: What? That's so not true! My face is too beautiful to be shown to you mortals! HAHAHAHAHA!!

Chihiro: …And so we move on to Ino!

**Ino: Is it true that you dyed your hair blond? Cause I heard from this one chick **

**who heard from this other chick who heard from this one chick who heard from **

**another chick who heard from this one dude who heard from this other dude who **

**heard from this one chick who heard from this one girl with short pink hair who **

**wore red clothes who had this one forehead who lived in Konoha that you dyed **

**your hair.**

Ino: Chick….chick…chick again…chick then dude…pink-haired girl…Uhhh…TenTen?

Everbody: …Sad…

Ino: No, my hair isn't died!

Sakura: (waits for walls to close in) Darn it! She's telling the truth!

Ino: HAHA!

**Hinata: Hi! How are you?**

Hinata: Umm….I-I'm fine, th-thanks.

**Kiba: Did you know that you kinda look like a cat?**

Kiba: How do I look like a CAT?! Hinata, do I look like a cat to you?

Hinata: Kinda, Kiba-kun…I'm sorry.

Kiba: NANI?! Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, what do you guys think?!

Naru, Sasu, and Saku: Uh…yeah sorry Kiba.

Kiba: Noooooooooooooooooo!!! (sucks thumb)

Chihiro: I believe that Kiba-kun is scared for life…so let's just keep answering!

**Akamaru: -sends him a doggie treat-**

Akamaru: (eats doggie treat then goes next to Kiba) Bark!

**Lee: are you gay? **

Lee: No, I am not GAY! I am just youthful!

Gai: That's right, Lee!

Lee: (crying) Gai-sensei!

Gai: (crying) Lee!

Lee: (crying) Gai-sensei!!

Sakura: (irritated) What about the Lee/Gaara pairing?!

Chihiro: I HATE that pairing!!

Naruto: (sarcastically) I wonder why…..

Sasuke: Pie….Pie! APPLE PIE!!!!

Lee: Eww…me with, GAARA?!

Gaara: That paring is stupid…I love no one.

Chihiro: (cry) Gaara-kun…..why? (sniff)

**Neji: Why is you're hair so long? Do you have so much free time that you just **

**grew your hair long so that you could brush it when you're bored?**

Neji: I grew it long because that is a Hyuga custom! But yes, I do brush it when I am bored…

TenTen: It's really fun! I love to braid it!

Neji: (blush) Why did you have to tell them that?

Sakura: Ohhhhh! (giggle) That's cute TenTen!

**Kankurou: How much man makeup do you use?**

Kankurou: Man make up? You mean my face paint? About one or two tubes per day…it's really expensive!

Temari: Gaara keeps stealing my eyeliner! Now, that's expensive stuff to buy!

Gaara: Do not! (hides eyeliner) Hehehehe…..

Kakashi: Uhh…..that was extremely random.

(_Temari takes eyeliner away from Gaara)_

**Temari: Has you're hair always looked like that?**

Temari: Yes, my hair has always looked like this…ever since I was 3.

Kankurou: I loved to pull on her hair…(sigh) good times…

**Gaara: Are you going to kill everyone in that room?**

**-****Lunar**

Gaara: Yeah, I probably will kill everyone when I get bored….

Chihiro: Even me?!

Gaara: Do you have cookies?

Chihiro: Yeah….

Gaara: (takes cookies) YAY!! Okay…you can live, Chihiro!

Chihiro: (:D) Yay!

Everyone else: (sweat drop)

Gaara: (eats cookies) Yummy….

Chihiro: (smile) Hehehehe! Gaara-kun loves my cookies!

Itachi: ….no cookies for me?

Chihiro: (gasp) Of course Itachi-san! (gives cookies) Here, I'm sorry.

Itachi: Yay! (eats cookies)

Everyone else: (sweat drop AGAIN)

Sakura: I didn't know Itachi likes cookies….

Chihiro: (shrugs) I guess he does…

Sakura: (gasp) Sasuke-kun! That can be Itachi's weakness!

Sasuke: I LIKE CHOCOLATE PIE!! AND HINATA! I LOVE HINATA! (hugs Hinata)

Hinata: (blushes) Oh no….

Sakura, Ino, and all the other Sasuke fangirls: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Naruto: Woah….either Sasuke has gone crazy…or he really likes Hinata…. (frown)

Sakura: (very ticked off) WELL, DO YOU LIKE HIM, HINATA?!?

Hinata: N-no! I-I don't ha-have any fe-felling for Sa-sasuke-kun! He's just a di-distant rel-relative!

(_Sasuke is trying to lick Hinata oO)_

Sasuke: Yummy!

Ino: (pouts) I have to get Sasuke-kun back to his senses.

Chihiro: (snort) That's not gonna be easy! Okay, next question.

**Itachi-**

**why are you so mean to Sasuke to make him suffer by killing EVERYONE but him. he must be so lonely...(i would understand)...**

**poor Sasuke! why Itachi?!?! why?!?!?**

**keira-chan (Sasuke is mine!)**

Itachi: I just want my weak little brother to suffer! He's so annoying! And I had nothing better to do that night so…yeah. Plus now he has brain damage…

Sasuke: Kabuto! Buy me a parrot!

Kabuto: Where the heck am I supposed to find a parrot?!

Sasuke: I duuno! JUST FIND ONE!

Kabuto: Help me…

Neji: Oh and, you know, Sasuke isn't yours…it belongs to the guy that made this anime.

Naruto: Yeah! Wait…what?! Somebody MADE US?!?

Sakura: Yeah. You didn't know that?

Naruto: No…(cries)

Hinata: Naruto-kun…it-it's o-okay. (hugs)

Kiba: (jealous) Next question!

Chihiro: Hey! I'm the only one that can say that!

Kiba: Oh come on! I can say it too! 

Chihiro: No you can't! Just shut up!

Tsunade: Just give us the next questions!

Chihiro: Fine!

**This one goes to Gaara-kun: Is it true that you like anything cookie flavored? **

**I'm dying to know!**

**To Ino: Did you know that there are rumors going around that you like **

**Gaara-kun?**

Gaara: Yes! I love **ANYTHING** cookie flavored! Especially cookie dough ice cream!

Chihiro: (gives Gaara cookie dough ice cream) There you go!

Gaara: Yay! (licks)

Ino: (stares) Um…right…what was my question again?

(_Ino reads her question...then gets a VERY angry face.)_

Ino: I DO NOT LIKE GAARA! HE'S UGLY AND A FREAK!

Everyone else: (gasp) Oh…she's gonna get it…

Gaara: (starts to cry) Not again!

Chihiro: WHAT DID YOU DO TO GAARA-KUN?! I'LL KILL YOU!!!

(_Chihiro and Ino get into a huge fight…and Chihiro wins)_

Chihiro: Mwhahaha! Too bad I couldn't kill her…stupid Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: I had to stop you…

Sakura: No you didn't!

**To Naruto: Did you know that many believe you actually will become Hokage? **

**Including ME? I LOVE YOU NARUTO! 3**

Naruto: (tears of joy) Thank you! See, Sasuke?! People do believe in me! And that's another fangirl! Yeah!

Chihiro: I believe in you, Naruto-kun! And I'm sure Hinata does too. (sly smile)

Hinata: (tackles Chihiro) Shut up!

Kiba: (sigh) We really have to stop her from doing that all the time…

Shino: (pulls Hinata off of Chihiro) There.

Chhiro: Oww…thanks Shino-kun….

**And to Sasuke: How was it like living with Orochimaru, the Japanese Michael **

**Jackson?**

**To the author... I'm so putting this in my favz!**

**kikyouhater118**

Sasuke: Orochimaru has got pie…so me is happy! If only he had Hinata…

Orochimaru: Sasuke, if you give me your body, I will give you Hinata-sama!

Sasuke: Oki dokie!

Neji: (growl) Don't even think about it!

Orochimaru: Neji is scary…

Naruto and Kiba: (laughing) Hahahaha! Japanese…Michael…Jackson! Hahaha!

Orochimaru: I will destroy all of you! …After my manicure…

Chihiro: (stares at Orochimaru for a long time) Right…well, thanks for your questions and for adding this to your favorites! You are one out of the few that did!

Kankuro: At least SOME people enjoy this…

(_Juugo, Karin and Suigetsu walk in_) ((A/N: Some of the reader might not know who

these people are, because the show up in the most recent manga chapters))

Suigetsu: Yo!

Karin: Ohhhh! Sasuke-kun! You are here too! (Hugs Sasuke)

Juugo: Eh, we are new here so…what is going on?

Naruto: We have to answer questions and do dares that people want us to do…

Karin: WHAT?! (still hugging Sasuke) That's crazy!

Sakura: Get…off…HIM!! (punches Karin in the face)

Chihiro: YES! GO SAKURA!! I mean…Sakura calm down!

Suigetsu: (smiles) Hey, thanks for that, uh…Sakura, right? I have been wanting to see that for a LOOOONG time!

Chihiro: You guys came in just at the right time! Here are some more questions!

**Gaara-**

**How much is your gourd?**

Chihiro: Okay, before you answer, I just want to say that these questions are from Matthew, who is my friend, from school.

Kabuto: Oh, great…

Gaara: Oh, my gourd? I made it out of sand, but the sand has my charka in it, that makes it more valuable I guess. But the sand only works for me.

Chihiro: It doesn't matter! Anything that has ANYTHING to do with Gaara-kun is priceless!

Lee: (whispers to Neji) She has some issues to work out…

Neji: (nods) I'll say…she is obsessed with Gaara.

**Sasuke- **

**If you run out of electricity, do you use Chidori?**

Sasuke: I use Chidori to make marshmallows and fried chicken…but I guess I could use it for light too!

Tayuya: Do you use Chidori to make pie?

Sasuke: Huh? Pie…..PIE!! OMIGOD!! PIEEEE!!! (squeals like a little girl)

Tsunade: (sigh) Why did you have to do that, Tayuya?

Tayuya: (grins) 'Cause I'm evil of course!

Jiraya: I will kill you….

**Choji-**

**Would you choose your mom, or a ham?**

**Matthew**

Chihiro: Choji, your answer?

Choji: NO! I won't answer!

Chihiro: Why not?

Choji: Because I can't choose!

Ino: Just pick one and get it over with!

Choji: I'm sorry MOMMY!! (takes out ham and bites it) Yummy…

Everyone else: OO Harsh….

Chihiro: Right, uh…good questions Matthew…kinda.

TenTen: So, what questions are next?

Chihiro: Wait, give me a sec…(Reads questions)

Kakashi: Well?

Chihiro: (smiles) This is from one of my best friends, Jake.

Naruto: Jake? That's a weird name.

Chihiro: (frown) "Naruto" is a weird name!

Naruto: Is not! It's an awesome name!

Shino: You're named after a type of fish food…

Naruto: Yeah…well…(bites lip) my name is still better than his!

Chihiro: (rolls eyes) Whatever…and here is his question.

**Kakashi-**

**Where did you get your dogs? I want some!**

**-Jake**

Chihiro: Thanks, Jake!

Kakashi: Well, to summon the nin dogs, I had to sign a contract in blood.

Naruto: Yeah! I had to do that so I could summon frogs!

Jiraya: Toads!

Naruto: Whatever!

Kakashi: So if you are a ninja, and you want to summon animals, just come over to place sometime, and I will see what I can do!

Chihiro: Right…I hope that helped. Now all you have to do is become a shinobi! (laughs) I'd give anything to become a shinobi…(sigh)

Neji: (sigh) I'd give anything to become a fish…

Everyone else: (turns slowly to look at Neji) …Something is wrong with him…

TenTen: (sarcastically) Great! Now everybody in my team is weird!

Chihiro: (still staring at Neji) Okay…um…the…ah…next questions.

**Lee-   
Do you honestly think you have a chance with Sakura?**

and one more

Sasuke-  
Are you ever gonna be a good guy again!! I miss the old you!!

-Vy

Lee: Of course I have a chance with Sakura-san! (turns to Sakura) Right?!

Sakura: Uh…um…no.

Lee: (cry) WHY?! NOOOOOO!!

(_Lee runs over to TenTen and hugs her)_

Lee: (sniff) Why…?

TenTen: (hugging Lee) It's okay, Lee-kun.

Sasuke: I will return to Konoha to repopulate my clan after I kill Itachi! …and eat pie!

Shikamaru: (groan) Just make him shut up!

Karin: You shut up! Lazy idiot!

Shikamaru: (glares at Karin) Temari…make Sasuke AND that annoying girl shut up.

Temari: Thought you'd never ask!

(_Temari ties Karin and Sasuke to a pole and stuffs pie in their mouths)_

Temari: There, are you two comfortable?

Karin: (Angrily shakes head)

Sasuke: (Happily nods)

Chihiro: Temari…you are great!

Temari: I know! Now show us those next questions, please.

Chihiro: 'Kay!

Kiba: How come **she** can say that?

Temari: Be quiet!

Kiba: Yes, master.****

**Sasu-teme: Ok, teme. What do you think of these pairings, SasuSaku, SasuNaru,   
SasuIno, SasuHina, and one other pairing, but I won't mention it because you  
probably have never heard of that character and yea. Oh and one last thing,  
yaoi. Do you like yaoi? Bye bye Sasu-teme.**

Chihiro: That was weird…right so let's go! Sasu-teme? Your answers? (laughs)

Sasuke: I hate all of those pairing except for SasuHina! (giggles)

Hinata: (oO) Please…no…

Sasuke: Yaoi? Uhh…not really 'cause that has nothing to do with pie!!

Naruto: (gross out from hearing SasuNaru) Dude…yaoi is guy with guy.

Sasuke: Oh, Orochimaru loves that!

Orochimaru: He doesn't know what he's saying!

Sakura: I HATE yaoi! (cries) Sasuke-kun doesn't love me…

Naruto: I do!

Sakura : Ughhh…

**Saku-san: Hi Sakura, oh yea, that's what I'm calling you. Now, do you like yaoi?  
COME ON, if it is yaoi, who would you want to be with who? Oh and Ino. Do you  
want to be with Ino? Also ditch Sasu-teme. (throws brick at Sasu-teme) OH and  
Saku-san, I'm giving you darts and other sharp pointy objects. USE them on  
Sasu-teme. Bye bye.**

Sakura: SHUT UP! No, I don't want to be with Ino. (pukes) And I'm not going to ditch Sasuke-kun! And I WON'T use those objects on Sasuke-kun…but Naruto is another matter.

Naruto: Oh geez! (Dodges sharp pointy objects) AHHHHHH!!

Hinata: Naruto-kun!

**  
Naru-kun: Hi Naruto-san! You are like one of my favs! Isn't Yondaime-sama cool?   
I call him Yon-kun because well, he's the best. Still though, if he was alive  
would you like to meet him? I would love to meet him of course. (hands Naruto darts  
and other sharp pointy shiny objects) Use them well my friend, on Sasu-teme. Oh  
and also if you call him Itachi's Little Brother, he gets annoyed all the time.   
(small evil giggles) Oh and also, call him Oro's secret lover, he hates that.  
Bye bye Naru-kun!**

Naruto: (gasp gasp) I'm gonna surpass Yondaime!! …but yeah he is cool. I would like to meet him! That would be great! (laughs) Awsome! Hey, Oro's secret lover! You might wanna duck!

(_Naruto starts pegging Sasuke with darts and sharp objects)_

Sasuke: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! HELP ME!!!

Naruto: MWHAHAHAHA!! RUN ORO'S SECRET LOVER! RUUUUNNN!!!

Sakura: NO! SASUKE-KUN!!! (cries)

Everyone else: (wide eyes)

Anko: Naruto is becoming an assassin…

Gaara: Spill his blood, Naruto!

Chihiro: (OO) Gaara-kun…

Tsunade: STOP THE MADDNESS!!

Chihiro: (evil laugh) NEVER!!

(_Sasuke and Naruto sit down)_

Sasuke: Owiee…

**Hina-sama: Hi Hinata-sama, how are you doing? I support you with Naruto all the   
way (waves NaruHina flag) oh and also Kiba (waves a KibaHina flag in other hand)  
I support mostly all couples. Except a select f ew...What do you think of being  
paired with Sasu-teme? Oh and also, who would you want to date if you couldn't  
have Naru-kun?**

Hinata: (blushes a lot) Umm…th-thank you for s-supporting us…

Kiba: (has a huge smile) Yay!

Naruto: (blink) People want us to be together, Hinata?

Hinata: (blush) I guess…

(_Naruto is quiet for a long time) ((Wait, no! That's impossible!!))_

Naruto: (smiles) Cool!

Hinata: (wide eyed) Umm…I don't re-really like me being p-paired with Sas-sasuke-kun. I don't hate hi-him. But I j-j-just want to be f-friends. (looks at Ino and Sakura)

Ino: (nods) GOOD!!

Sakura: Just don't try anything.

Hinata: (scared) Umm…if I c-couldn't be w-with Na-naruto-kun, then I gu-guess I wo-would be happy with Ki-kiba-kun…

Kiba: (punches air) All right!!

Hinata: (blush)

**  
Kiba: (squeals) You're singing voice is so HOT! You are the best character, well  
besides Yondaime, Naru-kun, Kaka-san, ITACHI! Oh and also (hands Kiba shiny  
sharp pointy objects) My friend, give them to Hina-sama so that she can use  
them. Bye bye KIBA! (squeals and hugs Kiba)**

Kiba: YAY! I really have a hot singing voice? Cool! (gives Hinata the stuff) Uh…here.

Hinata: (blinks) I don't want these.

Kiba: (shrug) Throw them away I guess…

Sakura: You can sing?

Kiba: Yeah! And I have fan girls too! (grins) Hehehehe…

Temari: …Okay, sing…

Kiba: (blush) 'Rather not.

Jiraya: Oh, oh! I'll sing! I'll sing!!

Tsunade: Oh no…

(_Jiraya starts to sing "I Wanna Love You" by Akon oO)_

Everyone else: AHHHHHHH!! MAKE IT STOP!!!

Tsuande: (hits Jiraya on head) Shut up pervert!

Naruto: Be quiet, Ero-sennin!!

Jiraya: STOP CALLING ME THAT!

Naruto: Mwhahahaha! Never!!

**Okay, that's all from me,**

Sasu-teme: Seriously, get with a girl oh and also, Itachi and the group that  
he's with is better then you in everyway. Bye bye now.

-from little old me,  
Yondaime-kun

Sasuke: A girl? Uhhh…Hinata! Right?!

Hinata: Not me! (hides behind Kiba)

Sasuke: Group? What group? Do they make pie?

Chihiro: No…its an evil organization called Akatsuki that kills Jinchuurikis by extracting the Bijuus within them.

TenTen: …Wow…

Neji: Hey, where's Lee and Gaara?

(_Lee and Gaara-kun are watching TV)_

Dora the Explorer: Did u hear that? It sounds like Swiper, the fox!

Boots: Oh no!

Dora: Where's Swiper?

Gaara: He's in the tree!

Dora: (gasp) He's in the bushes?

Gaara: No you idiot, he's in the tree!

Lee: Uhhh…Gaara-kun, he's in the bushes.

Gaara: Hehehe...I know!

Lee: Then why…?

Gaara: Because I'm evil!!

Chihiro: (O.O) The world has gone insane…

(Towards _end of show)_

Dora: What was your favorite part?

Gaara: The part when I KILL YOU!!

Dora: …

Gaara: (blink)

Dora: I liked that part too!

Gaara: Hehehe!

Boots: I liked when we met that child molester!

Everyone: (O.O) Uhhh…

Jiraya: This show is great!

Dora: I liked the part when we ate the baby blue bird!

Sakura: Aren't they supposed to **help** the bird?

Suigetsu: What is this show called?

(_Lee looks at a show listing)_

Lee: Dora the Explorer…maXed out version…

Everyone: …

Chihiro: He-here are some m-more questions…

**Shikamaru**

**Why the heck are you so freakin' lazy?!jeez!**

**Katy**

Shikamaru: (sigh) Because I don't like to do stuff that uses too much effort…and maybe it's a birth defect! Ever thought of that? HMMM?!

Neji: That's not possible…

Shikamaru: Shhhh! (whispering) They don't know that!

Chihiro: Now we do! Next!

**Sasuke,   
What would you do if I told you, make out with someone in this room or I would  
kill you. (And I really would.)**

Sasuke,   
If your other goal is to revive your clan... then you're gonna need a girl...  
unless you plan trying it with a guy... (EW.)   
-Alexa (Sasuke's #1 Fan!!) (...or #2...?)

Sasuke: Then…I would make out with someone.

Sakura: (excited) Who?!

Sasuke: This piece of pie! (holds up pie) and Hinata!

Hinata: (moans)

Naruto: (face turns white) SHUT UP!

Neji: (grinds teeth) You try that and you die!!

Ino: (sigh)

Karin: WHAT?!? You choose PIE over me?

Sasuke: …Yeah!!

Chihiro: (laughs) Nice, Sasuke-kun! And the other question? Well, it's more of a statement…

Sasuke: I know…so it's useful I've a lot of fan-girls! Hehehe… Plus, why would I try it with a guy?

Naruto: Ummm….no reason, Oro's secret lover…(grins)

Sasuke: Huh?

Chihiro: Nothing…Sasuke…we still have more questions!

**Kakashi- Has anyone else read  
your book? **

**-no name**

Kakashi: Of course! All the other fans over 18 years old! This **is** an amazing book!

Naruto: Ehh…I read it once, and I found it pretty boring.

Kakashi: WHAT?! I'll destroy you for saying that!

Naruto: AHHHHHH!!

Tsunade: Kakashi! You can't kill your students!

Kakashi: Why not?

Tsunade: 'Cause then I'll have to fill out a lot of paperwork! Plus I'll have to cut your pay!

Kakashi: (growls) Fine!

Jiraya: Young people don't know the beauty of these books!

Chihiro: What beauty? The cover is pretty ugly…

Jiraya: Don't judge a book by its cover!

Chihiro: …Whatever…

Naruto: Hey, Chihiro…

Chihiro: Yeah?

Naruto: I've been thinking…

(_Everyone else gasps)_

Naruto: (looks ticked) Since the readers can ask questions to dead people too…can you bring back Yondaime?!

Chihiro: Oh my gosh! Naruto, that's a brilliant idea! I love Yondaime!!

Neji: What about Gaara?

Chihiro: I'm sorry, Gaara-kun…

Gaara: …

Naruto: C'mon! C'mon!!

Yondaime: (walks in) Huh? I'm back? What the heck?!

Jiraya: Arashi! ((A/N: Yondaime's real name))

Yondaime: OMG! Jiraya! What's going on?

Sakura: (points to Chihiro) Chihiro brought you back from the dead to answer questions and do dares…

Yondaime: (turns to Chihiro) Hey, thanks! (grins like Naruto) I've missed being alive…

Naruto: I'm gonna become stronger than you! I learned Rasengan in less than half of the time it took you! HA!

Yondaime: (narrows eyes) Uhh…you look familiar…

Naruto: (angry) You're the guy that sealed this damn fox inside me!!

Shino: Profanity!!!

Yondaime: (frown) Well…you see…I uhh…oh like you would understand!

Chihiro: Don't get angry at Yondaime-sama! (turns to Yondaime) You're awesome…

Yondaime: Err…thanks, but why is she staring at me like that?

Chihiro: (drool) Hehehe…

Gaara: (frown) She's not the only one…

(_All of the girls in the room are drooling over Yondaime)_

Yondaime: Uhh…can we please move on?

Chihiro: Sure…

**Sasuke: (... strangely one of my fave characters)  
Why are you such a cold, heartless, egoistic, indifferent, shit-headed  
BASTARD?!?!?!?!?!?! (excuse my language. XD) **

Shino: PROFANITY!!!

Temari: SHUT UP BEFORE I DESTROY YOU!!

Sasuke: Me? Bastard? What did I do…?? (sad face)

Karin: You call yourself a fan??

Chihiro: …This is awesome!****

2. Sasuke: (Don't ask okay... but him and Sakura are my 2 fave characters!)  
What the hell did you mean when you said "thank you" to Sakura?! HUH?!?! Thank you for what?! Fainting?!  


Shino: (in small weak voice) Profanity…

TenTen: (slams Shino with scroll) DIE!!

Sasuke: I said thank you so she would be shocked and I could escape. Hehehe…

Sakura: (cries) No…

Ino: Yes...

Sasuke: And she made me pie for my birthday and I had forgotten to thank her so…

Chihiro: (stares) Uhh…

**  
3. Sakura: (Other fave.)  
Do you still love Sasuke, because it doesn't seem like it. (no offense.) You  
still rock though!! (even if you don't have feelings for the cold-hearted  
Bastard, over there. XD) (Yes... I am a SasuSaku fan...) O.o  
**

Chihiro: I like SasuSaku too…but Sasuke is…gone…

Sakura: I DO love Sasuke! What makes you think I don't

Chihiro: Well, I **hate** to say this…but you kinda seem to like Naruto in Shipuuden…

Sakura: What?! Eww! No way!

****

There. my questions. But seriously... (although he is totally awesome!) Someone,  
(like Sakura,) should beat some sense back into Sasuke's thick scull. (Don't ask  
why i'm so mean to Sasuke, even though he's one of my favorite characters! XD)  
Love the chapter! Update soon please! YOU ROCK!! 

****

-NoOnesGal1848

Chihiro: Thanks! So right…before anyone else gets hurt or anything…let's go on to the next questions.

Everyone else: …

Chihiro: …

Lee: Well?

Chihiro: I'm out of questions! Nooooo!!

Naruto Characters: YEAH!!

Shikamaru: So, we can go home now?

Chihiro: Haha! No! We still have lots of dares to do next chapter!

Shikamaru: How troublesome…

Naruto: (groan)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

DarkNinjaChihiro: Hehehe…right so that's the end! (as if you haven't figured that out) I'm really sorry for taking so long! But I was on vacation and I couldn't find a computer!

Gaara: So next chapter, we have to do dares?

Chihiro: YES! (someone, dare me to kiss Gaara! xD)

Gaara: Oh god, this is gonna suck…

Chihiro: Hey wanna listen to "Hero's Come Back" by Nobodyknows+?

Gaara: Sure!

Chihiro: Yay! Japanese music is **awesome**!!


End file.
